


Perfect to Me

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [51]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Rimming, Sex, in more ways than one :), innocent Chase, oh oh, possessiveHouse, sex addict Chase, virginChase, you know me :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House discovers that Chase is a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by; Bilingual_Me!  
> x

Chase knew he wouldn't be able to put it off for much longer.

He wasn't exactly sure _why_ House was with him, but he knew that at least part of it, harboured on his physical appearance. So he knew, eventually, he'd have to go the whole way. The whole way. They'd been dating for about a month, and Chase already knew he was pushing it, he knew that House bit back a sigh of irritation whenever Chase ended their suggestive make out sessions in favour of cuddling and watching television. Chase knew House was being incredibly understanding, and he also knew, it wouldn't last much longer.

But Chase was _scared._

He'd never had sex before- at least, not in that way. And House wasn't the nicest guy in the world, and he already knew that anal sex could hurt like hell, so...it all added up.

So when, after a nice night of dinner, they ended up on Chase's bed, Chase gasping for air, head tipping back, neck arched off the silk sheets (because _yes,_ he was daddy's little rich boy) And House kissed down his delectable throat, hands deftly undoing Chase's buttons, and then sliding a rough hand over the smooth skin, and Chase's breath hitched when House got to the zipper on his jeans. With a small choked whisper, Chase found himself, out of reflex, grasp House's wrist, shaking his head.

House looked irritated, he pulled away roughly, his own hard-on pressing against his own jeans, unsatisfied.

" _Please,"_ came the broken whisper behind him " _Please don't break up with me."_

And House turned around, eyes wide. And there was Chase, his Chase, with his floppy blond hair and expressive blue eyes, and tears were streaming down his face. Cheeks still slightly flushed from their foreplay. And House realised finally, that Chase was scared. The news knocked him over like a blow. "I thought-" House laughs loudly, shaking the walls of the expensive apartment " _I_ thought you didn't find me physically attractive! Ha! As if!"

Chase sniffs, wiping his nose, and looking illegally young. "What?"

House grins, lying on the bed and dragging Chase to him, and the younger one nuzzles his face into House's shoulder, burning with embarrassment. "But you do find me sexually appealing. You're just scared. What are you? Terrified of my size? Cuz I gotta warn you, I might as well have been a horse."

"'m a virgin," Chase whispers, and House wouldn't have heard it unless they were as close as they were.

His body stiffens, and his hands become more possessive during their reassuring stroking of Chase's body. Well, well, well, look at that. He's caught a real prize. A young, hot, smart, Australian surfing doctor with daddy issues, money, and a virgin. Ripe for the taking. "How on earth are you a virgin?" House mutters, thanking the gods "Who on earth would let you walk by and not have a go?"

"I was in the Seminary, House," Chase reminds him with a small smile, he looks up through large blue eyes, a lock of hair falling into his forehead "You're not gonna dump me?" His voice is so damn hopeful, House falls for him all over again.

"Jeez, I'm not so much of a bastard that I'm only with you for your body." But then House feels Chase stiffen, and he realises, he's never told Chase _why_ he's with him. "Chase," he says, suddenly serious, and Chase swallows thickly at the intense look on House's face. "You're interesting, okay?" That's all he says, it's no proclamation of love, but it's enough. And Chase nods, breath stuttering

"I want too," he whispers, nodding, "I just...I'm-"

"It's okay," House soothes him, a smirk on his face, grey-blue eyes glinting "It'll be just fine. Sit tight, pretty boy."

And House is true to his word. It was _just fine._ Turns out, you see, House likes to finger people till they're incoherent, and Chase is writhing on the bed, back arching, hands gripping at the bed sheets, hips bucking as he begs House, _begs House,_ to fuck him, because he needs more. _More._ He needs more than the three fingers pumping into him, and he's literally fucking back onto them, because the tip of the middle finger grazes his prostate just right but at the same time not enough. "Please," he sobs brokenly, eyes clenched shut, and then the fingers are gone, and Chase feels woefully empty.

Until he feels the lube covered head of House's dick, and he's willing House to just hurry up already. But then House's stubble is grazing his jaw, and he's whispering. "Tell me if it hurts, okay Wombat?"

Chase stiffens then, remembering why he was so afraid to do this. He whimpers, looking up at House and swallowing "M-maybe we shouldn't-"

"Do you trust me?"

Chase nods immediately. "Always," he whispers, forgetting he's not meant to be overly clingy "I've always trusted you." The Australian can't see House's face from his view, and for that, he's glad.

And then House is pushing into him. Slow, steady, but constant and ever-pressing, till he's bottomed out, and has to bite his tongue to keep from moving, because Chase has to get ready. For the younger doctor, the feeling is...weird. Weird, not so much uncomfortable as it is unusual, but for House, it's amazing. Hot, and tight and clenching, and _Christ alive,_ he just might have to marry Chase. When Chase rolls his hips upwards, House knows he's being given the go ahead, and he starts thrusting, hard and heavy, animalistic.

Chase can just cling on to House's shoulders, a stutters of " _Ah, ah, ah, ah!"_ leaving him in breaths, as he scratches down House's back. They move as one, tongues invading mouths, and hickeys being left on jaws, and Chase never wants this to end because when House hits his prostate, it's _heaven,_ heaven and he wants to do this all the time, and he never wants it to stop. "There we go," House urges, biting Chases neck as he thrusts "Feels good, huh?"

"H-House..." Chase sobs, seeing stars and black spots in his vision, before he's coming, coming hard all over himself, and House groans

"Came without a single touch to your dick? _You're perfect._ D'ya know that? Perfect." And he's growling, and caught up in the moment, but he means it, he means every word. Chase whimpers, as House comes deep inside him, waiting, sedated in the wet, still so tight hole, before he pulls out, and rolls over, panting.

But then Chase is in his line of sight. "House!" He exclaims, like an excitable puppy "Can we do it again? Can we do it again, now? _Plleeasse?"_ And he sounds so goddamn innocent while he's begging to be fucked. House groans.

"I created a monster, didn't I?" He mutters, but Chase is looking at him with such adoration, and House feels a huge sense of pride, because he's the only one to ever make Chase feel that way, to make Chase cum like that, and House wants to be the only person who ever does. "Well, I'm not a young man," he eyes Chase's growing erection "But there are other things we can do." And he pushes Chase onto his back, before settling between his legs, prepared to rim the life out of him.

After he's done, Chase just _begs_ for more, and House has to thanks the gods again.

He's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments...hint hint...:) x


End file.
